


Ghosts

by Jetlamb



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetlamb/pseuds/Jetlamb
Summary: It's a few years after the apocalypse and only now, Infernum is being haunted
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonbjorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonbjorn/gifts).



It's been years since habibs death... You know so because you saw him die , you made sure that he didn't turn into .. a foul monster...an undead freak...

Your mission to find your sister was over, there was no point in it. You'd find her eventually. Things slowly got to normal after someone , you forget, nor do you really care about them, they found the cure. Society just kinda became a thing again and people would look up to those who survived and prayed to those who perished.

Today is a normal day, coming back home alone, your sister is busy being a real hero, saving people in the hospital.

While you? You sulk on the couch or train yourself, the bracelet on your wrist is a painful reminder of ... A lost partner, your dearest companion Habib...you think of him occasionally, but you are getting better.  
.......

Infernum stared at his wrist, its hard to believe that just 5 years have passed and somehow things are normal again. He closed his eyes, today he would go train , he has to stay fit in order to do his job. He worked as a mechanic for an auto repair shop known as Barker's wrench. He would take a shower, cleaning himself and getting dressed, ready to head out to the gym. As he walked he couldn't help but look over his shoulder, he's not sure why but he kinda felt watched. He shrugged it off as reflexes of the apocalypse.

When he got to the gym he began his usual exercise routine of working out, he had memorized a good training routine and didn't need his phone to remember what to do, he made sure to mix it up as well. After two well spent hours he finally made his way to his job. Being strong was essentially in this place. His manager had come today, this man was quite the piece of work, his name tag read " Gerard menire"

" Good morning torch face, I got a job for you" he's grown accustomed to the nickname. Gerard would pass him some paperwork detailing the problem. " Thank you , I'll get to work " and with that he was off to repair some cars.

......

His day at the job, it felt unnaturally long , turns out the car he was repairing had many more nasty surprises, to whoever this car belonged to, it was better to buy a new car instead, this one was just wrecked on the inside. As he was trying to get out, a worrisome noise filtered in his ears and before he knew what happened. He was beside a car split in half, it's messy carcass had barely missed him, he had almost died right there.... He stared at it for a while before calming down and fetching his manager, unbeknownst to him, invisible eyes watched him.

CHAPTER 1

It's been about a week since the car incident and things have been getting odder. Infernum has been getting into many more situations that could have almost killed him, except luck seemed to be with him almost all the time.

Finally he was alone in his own house, peace and quiet. What better thing to do than use this golden peace to enjoy on a bit of pot. He's lucky his sister doesn't go snooping in his room. He would get out a nice and good looking joint before hesitating.... He did buy a bong a few days ago so naturally he should try it out, but a joint is better since it's easier to hide. Aw man.. choices man. He decided to go with the bong. 

I mean it's a dragon shaped bong! Of course he's going to use it! So that's what he did, he began to prepare and smoke. " Hmmmm..." He exhaled the breath of smoke into the air. Closing his eyes, he savoured his gift to himself. As he was being stoned, the smoke seemed to float in an unnatural way , as if it was being absorbed by another being. Although infernum was in no rush, he dismissed it as the marijuana affecting him and smiled .

What he assumed to be a simple illusion got closer and sat down next to him. This felt... strange. Usually this doesn't happen but something felt strange, a bit chilling. Instead of trying to debunk something he decided to take more puffs of that good ass smoke. It felt better because things were so quiet until he heard something  
.  
..  
...  
" My head ...." The whisper was so faint, he touched his lips to make sure it didn't come from himself. That supposed imaginary whisper seemed to come beside him. Something was touching him and he couldn't see what was. But it didn't last long because that presence seemed to fade a bit.

"... Did I mix something else in my weed?" He asked himself


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

Infernum had been a bit puzzled by what had happened a few weeks ago, he had sniffed and tried to find out some proof of his weed being bad, but after using a joint and bong once more and nothing happening. It was safe to say he was stumped and couldn't quite understand what was going on. He decided to ignore it , he blamed it on bad luck and maybe some bad sleep or dream.

Today he was working at the counter, greeting customers and helping them out. He was very tempted on sneaking in a smoke but knew better. As he drummed his fingers on the desk he heard a voice " hey , can you..... " It seemed to just vanished as he stared in the direction.

Nothing, absolutely nothing was there! He looks around for the voice but blamed it maybe on some people nearby looking for stuff. He groaned, maybe he should fess up to his sister and tell her about how he's been sneaking weed around again, but he decides that is not a good idea.

" Hey, are you .... Li... Ing...."

He ignored the voice, it felt uncomfortably familiar... Yeah he needs a smoke , maybe he'll go drink later. He sighed, two more. Hours to go... Fucking great! 

Two very long hours later... Infernum was at a bar. He scanned the menu of drinks and settled for something to make him forget that voice. A nice big bottle of vodka was exactly what he needed and ordered, he was thankful for how well this bar worked, it seemed that the clientele was a bit obvious, people his age who seemed a bit more rugged than others, the clientele was survivors but that was never spoken outloud. Yes it Happened but it was in a way , a taboo subject over here, if you want to talk about it, go outside. Luckily, he wasn't here to talk about those things, he was here to forget about them.

He kept drinking and drinking, stopping would be a really good idea but fuck that, he was going to be wasted! It took a few before he was finally drunk. He joked with the other men and women at the bar, overall he was having a good time. He later found himself stumbling back home, his feet had decided that they were going home, he glanced up at the window and shrugged. 

Infernum was now in his room, having slumped on his bed, very close to bed and he felt a chill , something touched him, petting his hair. He froze , sobering up very quickly at this and stared at wherever this person was, only to see nothing. "... What... The fuck" he said under his breath had the petting stopped and the air became calmer, less chilly.

" What the fuck...." 

He was alone again... Whatever was there was gone and he was beginning to consider therapy .. yeah Maybe therapy would help him out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was standing before a nice desk, looking at the woman in front of him. " Your appointment is at 12 pm , please proceed to the third floor. Door 7. Your therapist will be waiting for you" the young grey haired lady said. Her smile was a bit tight, she probably wanted to just use her phone on the job. " Thank you" Infernum simply replied and made way to the elevator.

The trip was slow and he wondered what was taking so long, was it the third floor or was the elevator just very slow. He looks at the buttons and realized he pressed 8 instead of 3.. "..... Fuck" he grumbles and pulled out his phone, ready to call the therapist to notify he might be late. When he looks at the number of levels, he was surprised and a bit freaked out to see the number 3. Glowing innocently as the doors slid open".... Seriously... Have I been drugged? " Or had he gotten hit in the head? What was going on?!. His eye brows furrowed as he made his way to the office he was supposed to be in.

He entered the office, closing the door behind him. The lighting was dim and he was greeted by a woman who possessed messy brown hair" oh, I'm glad you could make it in time, my name is Julie " she smiled at him" you can take a seat if you want. " 

He would sit down and begin to talk. Mostly answering the usual questions to get to know someone . He would bring up the strange events that have been occurring to him but dismiss the as figments of his imagination. He didn't need his therapist to think he's nuts, although she sure looks like a believer in ghosts or the unnatural. He would leave the office, feeling a little bit better, having gotten that off his chest. 

He thought about it, remembering the suggestion of at least trying to be more healthy, he shrugged. Sure why not? And so he began his quest for the supermarket. Oblivious to the spirit that followed and guided him to the right places.


End file.
